Happy Birthday Hinata
by Lost-Wolf10
Summary: It's Hinata's nineteenth birthday and it starts as every other day. Knowing how worthless she is. When she runs into the arms of the one man she has loved. Will her passions be returned?


**Happy Birthday Hinata**

Summary: It's Hinata's nineteenth birthday and it starts as every other day. Knowing how worthless she is. When she runs into the arms of the one man she has loved. Will her passions be returned?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned Naruto I would be living on my own island surrounded by hot guys – one for every day of the week at least – and they would be lacking all clothing. ^_^

Warnings.

Rated M for adult themes and mild language.

This is a SasuHina don't like don't read please. You've been warned.

One word LEMON! ;-* (IF you don't know what that means you're either too young or are new to fanfictions. Simply put. Lemon = Sex)

A/N – So this is my first fanfic on this profile and my first one on this site since over a year and yes it is oneshot. I don't know really but anyway this is a little dark and sad then ends in a spicy lemon. Please review. If you don't like it please explain why so I can get better. No flames please. I hope you enjoy. Can't say I didn't warn you so read on my lovelies. LW

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The sun had yet to rise over the horizon and the city lay asleep one little figure slipped clothing over its small frame. Not a single sound entered the air as Hinata slipped out of her window and activated her byakugan. Her pack was on her back as she crouched behind one of the long rows of lavender bushes. A guard made his way around the corner of the building at the center-most point of the complex. After he passed Hinata counted five counts before slipping into a low stance and slipped to the wall of the complex. Dodging more guards before she slipped over the wall and sighed. But she wasn't free yet. She deactivated her byakugan and made her way through the sleeping Konoha. What would her ex Naruto say if he saw her now? She wondered. He would have scolded her and sent her back to her father she concluded. Even with the bruises that littered her body that she blamed on missions and training. But the new one that was forming on her cheek made her feel foolish.

She walked to the training grounds and laid in the grass for a time. The damp air clung to her and she sighed as she took in her surroundings. Patches of fog laced the ground mostly hugging the trees and post that had seen years of damage from training. The stars sparked through a few clear patches of sky and dark storming clouds filled most of the sky. The moon had found a clear patch of sky and was casting a hunting glow around the old place. Hinata sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

Why couldn't she ever get pass a joinin level?

Why couldn't she make her father proud?

Why couldn't she talk right?

But most of all why wasn't she enough?

Enough to be the someone, one person would cherish?

Enough to love?

Enough to be proud of?

Enough to be claimed?

She sat there like that the tears streaming down her face. She knew she was wallowing in self-pity. She'd never done it before always thinking of what shame an act would bring her family. But in that one moment she didn't care. She tilted her head to the sky tears staining her cheeks. The skies decided to open at that moment and as the first drops hit her bruised cheek she let out wounded howl of heartache.

* * *

Sasuke was cutting through the training grounds from his mission as a shortcut to his home. His Anbu uniform clung to him and it's black fabric clung to every contour of his body. Tight enough to allow the ultimate stealth, yet nimble enough to stretch with each odd movement so as not to hinder him. The only problem was this one was ruined. He let a curse leave his throat now that he was out of earshot of his team. His bandaged arm ached with pain. The cut was deep and their medic had been newer. "Damn!" he said angrily. It shouldn't have gone down the way it did. The mission was simple retrieve the general's daughter from the kidnappers. Cake walk why Anbu was needed wasn't clear. That was until Sasuke had seen _him_.His wayward brother Itachi and again he had set him up. They had gotten the general's blasted daughter. _"But at the cost of four of my men."_ he thought as he pictured how other team members carried their comrades home. Men that would never again see their babes or their women or even a sunrise.

He looked at the bleak sky and thought it fitting. He had failed his team all he wanted was to rest. Two drops hit the back of his hand. Fallowed by it's friends who assailed him. But that wasn't what made him jump and duck for an attack. It was a sound of pure agony. For a moment the idea of an angel dieing filled his mind. He raced toward the sound and found someone he hadn't seen in years. _Hinata. _

She was weeping her head in her hands as her body was wracked with tears. His heart tightened. He had always loved her, but she was in love with Naruto so he had stepped back and let Naruto have her. He had been so angry when Naruto had turned out to be a cad. Had ruined her reputation. Had made her lose her place as an heiress only to dump her because she had lost it. It had been Naruto's fault if he hadn't compromised her she would be fine. She had matured since he'd last seen her when he was sixteen. He was twenty two now and his heart still did a little somersault. Sure he had seen her in mission rooms and around town but they hadn't talked in for what felt like an eternity.

Slowly he walked over to her trying to still his beating heart. As he saw her there he knew why men wrote verses of poetry. Knew why duels were fought and men died all for a woman. Right now he wanted to take her into his arms and chase away her tears. Instead he just cleared his throat and forced words pass his lips. "I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Hyuga, but are you alright?" he asked.

* * *

Hinata went as stiff as a board at the sound of a masculine voice that floated over her skin. She'd know that voice anywhere. It was a voice that had caused her many sleepless nights. Many mornings with nothing but a need she did not understand. She pealed her hands from her face and looked up at the man that stood before her. What she saw was soft eyes full of compassion yet held a savage beast under the surface. He looked like the beast that seemed to be in those eyes. He wore the black uniform of the Anbu his mask in his hand. There were several rips in the black fabric but no blood slipped out. _"Medic nin."_ She thought when her eyes came to an arm that lacked a sleeve and the white bandages was wrapped around the wound. It was well dressed but still the cloth was stained with blood. His ebony hair was plastered to his head in unmanaged locks. She slowly let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. With his eyes so concerned she couldn't bring her self to lie. "No, Uchiha I'm not alright."

* * *

She fully looked up at him knowing he could see the blackened bruise from her cousin and the fading yellow one on her brow from her father. Sasuke's gaze narrowed and his eyes flashed fire. Rage filled him. His brother was constantly telling him he "lacked enough hate" yet in this moment he wanted blood. Who could have done something like this to her. He knew she hadn't had any missions in months so she shouldn't have bruises on her face.

"Hinata." he said this time unable to resist drawing her into his arms. They were both soaked with the rain and even as the cold water flowed over him he felt heat bloom in his body. "Who did this to you?" he demanded. Hinata blinked back tears and cling to him for dear life.

"What d-d-does it m-m-mater?" she stuttered. "No one ever listens to me and it was my fault anyway." Sasuke pushed her away enough to look into her eyes. He placed just the pads of his fingers to her bruised cheek.

"Hinata, no one should gain wounds like this unless it is from an enemy or a real Konoha issued battle." he said cupping her cheek now. Hinata just looked at him nervously and nibbled her bottom lip. "And if people don't listen to you. Well a curse on them. They should hang on every word." Hinata shook her head denying his words. "No, I'm just a failure. I'm nothing." she said tears still in her eyes. "I can't even be a good daughter." she said the stutter gone from her voice.

Sasuke had enough he pushed her back to the ground and fallowed. He wiped her drenched hair from her face and fiercely brought his lips down to hers. Hinata was shocked. His lips were like hot flames that seemed to devour her. She resisted for a moment then slowly began to melt against him. Sasuke took that first moment of surrender to slip his tongue pass her lips. He groaned as he explored pure heaven. He was filled with the taste of her. She tasted of springtime and honey. He nibbled her bottom lip and let his tongue slide through her mouth hinting at a rhythm other parts of his body wanted. His hand glided to her breast and he could feel the hard bud of her nibble through her clothes. Hinata shivered and he feared it was from more than the desire that now filled her eyes. Reluctantly he pulled away to look at her in the eyes. His body was alive with desire and she was trembling in his arms. A clap of thunder rolled through the air and lightning filled the sky. "You aren't nothing little bird. You're everything." he said shifting to stand and he took her with him.

Hinata stood on shaky legs and had to cling to him to keep from falling over. His hands were tracing her face and he leaned to kiss softly at the fading yellowish looking bruise on her brow then doing the same to the dark one on her cheek. Hinata didn't understand what was happening but she wanted more. When Naruto had kissed her, he had never stirred her blood like this. She wanted something and didn't even know what it was. Her hands were like vices on Sasuke's arms and when he brought his head down to her ear to take in the ice cold lobe her knees buckled. Sasuke sucked and teased placing a string of kisses to her neck only to come back to her ear. "Why don't I get you out of this relentless rain." he said his voice filled with hunger and need. It was all Hinata could do to keep from fainting. She nodded and whispered "I'm not sure I can walk." Sasuke smiled and just lifted her into his arms. He grabbed her pack and slung it over his shoulder as Hinata tangled her hands behind his head her head on his chest. With steady determination he made his way for his apartment.

* * *

When they entered the dry room Sasuke placed her down sure she had her bearings before he released her. He left to walk into the bathroom to retrieve some towels. Hinata looked around the room it was so bare. There was a desk with some stationary and a picture of his childhood squad. There was a navy couch that had seen better days, a plain coffee table, a TV and a lamp for light by the desk. There was a half wall where she could see what was the kitchen and dining areas. From what she could see it was the same. This was a house not a home. She was a little uneasy but when Sasuke returned looking a bit nervous himself she managed a smile as he wrapped a towel around her and rubbed her arms through it trying to stimulate warmth. That was when she realized she had been shivering. She was freezing. Sasuke looked at her his gaze stormy. He bent his head and kissed her again.

Where the last one had been a flaming, demanding inferno. The one was hesitant, asking. Almost pleading, but it still built steady flames in her. Her belly tightened and she wrapped her hands around his neck meeting his tongue with her own passion. She inhaled his sent and felt heat pool between her legs. She arched against him offering herself to him. He smelt of woods and battle and tasted like every dark secret that would damn her soul. She was over come with sensation as he pulled her against his body and she felt his hard erection against her belly. Suddenly he stopped pulled away marched back to the front door and swung it open. A cry of protest almost left her lips when she saw the look on his face.

It was panicked and it was then that she realized he was giving her a chance to escape. "Hinata if you choose to slap me for the monster I am I wouldn't blame you." he said not meeting her gaze. "If you wish to slap me and stomp out it is nothing more than what I deserve." He sighed and did meet her lavender eyes. "But if by some miracle you choose to stay. I can say that I will have no control over what happens. And if you still wish to stay I can promise you will know I will do everything to please you." his eyes looked haunted. "I know I'm not your first but I don't care so long as you would let me call you mine."

Hinata's eyes filled with tears again but this time her heart was shouting for joy, but she didn't know how to say that the compromising situation that had taken place.... Well really hadn't taken place. Naruto and her had planned it to look that way so she would no longer be the heir and could focus on her training. But she decided it didn't matter he would find that for himself. Gathering every ounce of courage she had she walked to the door he had stepped away from. She saw the despair that he didn't even try to hide as she walked to it. The shock that filled his eyes when she shut it firmly and locked it. Was priceless. He took large gulps of air as she walked to him and placed a shaky hand to his cheek. "Why?" he asked confused.

Hinata didn't hesitate all that filled her was the need to chase the dark shadows from his soul. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha. I have for a long time." even as she said the words she knew how true they were. He had owned her heart, mind, and soul for years. Here as the sunrise was just turning the dark skies to a gray he would have her body. Reaching onto her tip toes she let her lips feather against his jaw because she couldn't reach his lips unless he tilted his head.

* * *

Sasuke froze in place as her words filled his mind and his heart swelled. As her lips brushed his jaw he swept her up into his arms and carried her to his room. He laid her on his bed and followed her down clamping his mouth on hers. This time he spared no time cupping her full breast into his hand and rubbing it through the wet fabric. Pulling away from the sweetness of her mouth he trailed kisses to her ear then her neck. He let out a low growl at the offending fabric of her dark purple sweater. He returned to her mouth only to slide his hands up under the garment and run his hands greedily over her bare ribcage and further up. He lifted the fabric and she lifted her arms as he pealed it off. He tossed it away and heard it land with a plop from the water filling it. Kissing her lips one more time before he bent his head to clamp his lips over her hardened nipple through her bra.

Hinata cried out and he smiled against the lilac colored lace as one of his hands wrapped around her to unclasp her bra. When he finally got rid of the damn thing he looked down at her. The light from the window fell cross her in an arc showing the desire in her heated gaze, her lips that were swollen with his kisses, her creamy ivory skin and the tight pink buds that graced her breasts. Placing one hand over one of them he played with it while he took the other into his mouth. Hinata arched up so he had better access her hands buried into his hair. "Sasuke." she whispered. His head snapped up at the sound of his name on her lips. He smiled at her with a look that could only be described as purely male and resumed his exploration of her body. With his hands he helped to rid her of her sweats and panties. He trailed kisses down her body and let his hands play on her thighs touching her everywhere but where she wanted him the most.

"Sasuke please." she said breathless not really knowing what she was asking for. He kissed a path down her belly and spread her legs running one hand over her already dampening folds. He grinned one devilish look before letting his head fall to breath her in. She smelled of lavender, and spice he let his tongue glide one slick lick over her folds and groaned even as she gasped. Next he was hungry for more. He was tasting and teasing drinking up her sweet nectar. She was panting hard when he took the hot bud at her core into his mouth and she cried out in shear pleasure. Slowly he slid one finger into her hot sheath and slowly brought it back out and thrust in again. She was clawing at his clothes trying to find his skin. When he felt her begin to pulse around him he added another finger and moved faster.

Hinata nearly came off the bed as the coil that had been building in her body snapped and she was filled with white hot pleasure and saw stars. Only Sasuke's low chuckle brought her back to earth. She had to blink several times to bring his still fully clothed form into focus. She pulled him up to her and fisted her hands in his hair and kissed him. The taste of her on him was somehow even more intoxicating. She gripped a bunch of his uniform in her hands and smiled. "I want you out of these clothes now Sasuke Uchiha. Or so help me I am going to tear them off." she said through gritted teeth. Sasuke threw his head back and laughed.

He hadn't thought he could become even harder than he was in his clothes but her words made his body tighten even more. Rising from the bed he removed his clothes and stood naked before her. The evidence of his need for her no longer hidden. "Is this more to your liking?" he asked as she sat up.

Hinata reached a hand out and touched the shockingly hot and velvety tip of him. A shiver went through him and suddenly she felt very powerful and sexy. The fact that she could drive an unmovable man like Sasuke to this made her heart bloom with joy. She let her hand slide down his long thick shaft and marveled that it would soon be inside her. She looked up still slowly stroking him. His eyes were shut and his head was bent back in pleasure. Her eyes scanned the ripped muscle of his abdomen and chest. She looked at the many scars that traced his flesh and she couldn't help but realize that this was no mere boy she was stroking but a man. A man who battle and work had shaped and sculpted the perfection that was him. Filled with love she wanted to please him as he had her. Before she could lose her nerve she tilted and gave and experimental lick to the tip of him then she took more of him into her mouth. He tasted like hot silk and salt. It was exquisite. Sasuke's hand flew to her hair and he groaned almost as if he was in pain.

Hinata pulled back instantly. "Did I hurt you?" she asked worried. Sasuke looked down at her and smiled.

"No little bird." he said. "I was just shocked and it felt so good that if you keep that up I can't possibly love you as I intend to." he said his voice tender as he joined her on the bed and pulled her to him.

"Oh." was the only response Hinata could muster before she was in his arms again. He let his hands touch her core one more time completely sure she was ready for him. He rolled her onto her back and placed himself between her thighs. "I'm sorry little bird. I can't wait anymore I have to have you." he said his voice rough, his breath coming in large gulps, and his blood racing. Hinata lifted her chin a little and kissed him then smiled before taking his earlobe into her mouth and whispering "Then take me. I'm yours."

Sasuke groaned and thrust his hips forward in one hard thrust burring himself to the hilt. Only Hinata's small whimper of pain and the sensation of something breaking made him stop from sliding out of the hot vice that squeezed him. He froze. "My darling why didn't you tell me? I would have been so much more careful" he said hating himself as he kissed her forehead."

Hinata was quiet for a moment then she spoke lightly whirling against him experimentally. "Surprise?" she said sheepishly. "Will it hurt every time?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head but didn't speak or even breath. Hinata smiled then kissed him lightly. "Then move damn it. Before I go mad."

Those words were all he needed to break the spell and Sasuke slid almost all the way out only to slide all the way back in. Slow and deep. Again he slid out and back in groaning at the delicious friction. He pushed into her again and again slowly then he heard something he didn't think he'd hear. "More." Hinata breathed again not knowing what exactly she was asking for. She only knew her body needed something and Sasuke was the only man who could give it to her. "Please Sasuke... more." soft mewling sounds filled the room and Hinata was shocked to find it was her. However, she had no time to dwell on those thoughts because as she had ordered Sasuke did giver her more. Pounding deeper and faster into her throbbing heat she cried out as the first waves of her orgasm filled her. Sasuke grabbed her hips and moved even faster. Harder and faster. Over and over again he pounded into her. Hinata cried out again and again as she seemed to become just one big ball of pleasure. Her nails bit into the rope like muscle in his back as she cried his name over and over again like a prayer.

Sasuke's movements were nearly frantic and only when he was sure Hinata was throughly filled did he let his control go and let his head fall back an a roar of his release leave him. The intensity of it caused Hinata's body to clamp around him one more time in a final ride of pure exquisite bliss. It seemed to last forever but still not long enough for both of them. Sasuke collapsed on her still in her. She found she welcomed the weight of him on her. She gazed up at him and let her fingers play in his dark hair. "I love you Hinata you are everything to me little bird even more than I realized." Hinata smiled at him and when she went to speak he put a finger to her lips. "Please let me finish." Hinata nodded and kissed his finger. "I know I'm not the most light hearted man around and there is a darkness that pulls at me. But I feel if I were to have you at my side I might not feel so lost. That your light can chase out my shadows. Would you be willing to share my darkness and chase it away my love?" tears were in Hinata's eyes as she nodded her head and sucked his finger into her mouth. He pulled it back and kissed her full lips.

He was growing hard again. His face was so serious Hinata couldn't take her eyes away. "Here in this room as we are one. Would you my love except an offer of my eternal love for you my salvation little bird. Would you agree to be my wife." Hinata's eyes widened and she threw her arms around Sasuke and kissed him.

"Yes. Yes. A million time yes." she said as he was fully hard in her again. Sasuke hugged her to him and cried for joy as he surged fully into her. Hinata arched up and met him full on. Hooking one leg around his waist and the other around his knee Hinata flipped them over. Their situation now reversed she smiled and pulled her self up over him until he was nearly out of her then slammed back down onto him. Sasuke's head fell back against the pillows and when Hinata pulled back up and was about to slam down Sasuke met her by pushing his hips to meet hers as he impaled her.

Her breast bounced and he was fascinated by their sway. Keeping the pace Sasuke spoke to her. "Take your hands and hold your breasts my love." Hinata slowed a little looking a bit puzzled but slowly her hands lifted to her breasts Sasuke lifted one hand to cover hers. "Feel the weight of it as you ride me my love. Feel how soft and sensitive it is. Explore it. Love it. Know it. After all it's your body." when she was more comfortable to holding herself, Sasuke let his hand fall away to watch the sight of her on top of him holding and playing with herself. Enjoying herself, taking from him what she wanted. He groaned as he felt that heat in his belly wanting them both to find release at the same time he reached between their bodies he found the small bud at her core. Hinata cried out and after just a handful of strokes he felt her clamp around his throbbing cock and he came right with her.

Hinata lay against his chest smiling as his hands played in her hair. "Thank you." she said softly. Sasuke tilted his head.

"For what love?"

"The best birthday morning ever." It took Sasuke a moment to understand her words then he smiled and looked down at the angel in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully her hair still damp and falling over his stomach. Kissing her forehead he grinned.

"Happy birthday little bird." and he joined her in the world of dream.

End

* * *

A/N So what do you think? Please tell me. My next one will be a yaoi one shot requested from someone close to me. He wishes to remain anonymous for certain reasons but check it out it's gonna be a GaaraNaru couple. ^_^

**Oh!** You may know me as Dark Mess who wrote "In Your Eyes" I will be putting that fic on this fanfic profile and adding the new chapters to this profile too so if you know my old work I am so glade you followed me over. ^_^


End file.
